The Day I Met You
by Wemmabby
Summary: It's strange how we can just take a liking to certain people...


The Day I Met You

Chapter One

"Hey, I just met you...and this is crazy. Let's walk through the woods together; I hope you didn't kill my husband!" Julia Shumway sang as she strolled through the woods with the sweet and surprisingly attractive Dale "Barbie" Barbara.

"Nice song," Barbie commented, winking at the ginger. She hadn't a soul, that was apparent to him, yet he continued to walk beside her.

"Thanks," she said swiftly. "I'm a reporter...so that's where I learned to write songs. I guess you wouldn't expect that from me..."

"Why?" asked Barbie.

"Because I'm a redhead." She looked at him to see him smirking like crazy. Because he was crazy.

"Why can't you be a reporter if you have red hair?" Barbie gripped one of her auburn curls and twirled it around his finger, which she found rather creepy, yet intoxicating. She decided to ignore it.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right..." she pulled a water bottle out of her bag and took a sip. She wiped off her mouth, which Barbie found to be very sexy. "All of the reporters I've worked with were blondes, or brunettes of some sort." She sighed. "I just...I just don't feel like I fit in with them."

"Well, that's because you're a very special girl," Barbie said seductively, continuing to play with her hair. "Under a very special dome."

"I have a husband, you know," she said sternly. HAD a husband... Barbie thought to himself.

"Whatever," said Barbie, shrugging. He backed away from her. "Just whatever."

"No, Barbie, I-I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know what you meant."

"Barbie!" She watched as he walked away from her, just like that, all because of one subtle indication that she didn't want to bang him. "BARBIE!" He hesitated, but turned around and glared at her.

"Leave me alone."

"Do you want to come over to my place sometime?" Julia suddenly questioned him. It was quite a stupid question, considering that he was acting like a total jackass. And she didn't know a thing about this man. He could be a murderer for all she knew!

"Fine. Where do you live?"

"Um, I was assuming that we'd ride there together..."

"Oh." Barbie said awkwardly. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay." The expression on her face changed from aggravated to soft. Like she just wanted to cuddle Dale Barbara until he literally exploded. With kittens and rainbow confetti, of course. And don't forget the vanilla frosting.

"So, do you want to go?" She asked him. "I'm getting kind of tired of just standing in the woods like this. I'm getting hormonal."

"A-are you pregnant?" Crap. He didn't want to have sex with her if she was pregnant. Or did he...?

"No! No," she confirmed, calming him down a bit. "I'm just a ginger."

XXX

The two of them pulled into Julia's driveway.

"Nice house you got there."

"Thanks. My husband bought it for me."

The two stepped inside, and Julia hung up her coat, watching as Barbie did the same. Oh, how sexily that man hung things up...

"So, you planning on staying the night?" she asked him. At this question he shuddered. She wondered how he had gone from flirty to uneasy this quickly. Maybe it was because of all the raw eggs he was eating.

"A-am I invited to?" He asked politely. She giggled a little more than she should have.

"Of course." She reached for the lamp and switched it on. So that she could see Barbie's beautiful features more clearly. He really was a sexy man.

"How do you have power?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah. Backup generator." Julia walked around the living room and turned on four more lights, as if one wasn't good enough for her.

"Hey, why are you turning on all the lights?" Barbie asked the woman, gripping her wrist. "Isn't that a waste of power? I mean, I could see just fine with one light on."

"Maybe I couldn't."

"Maybe you could." Julia didn't know why but somehow she could see this turning into something sexual.

"Well, I can't," she fussed, grabbing a picture of her and her husband from the table. She tossed it at Barbie. "LOOK AT MY HUSBAND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed one of her many lamps and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Hey, can I start calling you Lampy?"

"NO, you may NOT!"

"Ok then, Lampy," Barbie said with a chuckle. He slouched down onto her fancy sofa and stared at the photo of Julia and Peter.

"Don't Peter and I make such a cute couple?" She asked him while laughing whimsically.

"Yeah, but I think that we'd make a cuter one." Barbie winked at her. Her eyes widened to their full potential.

"WHAT?!" she screeched, her hands balling up into fists. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Well you're the one who invited me over!"

"I'm fucking MARRIED, you asshole!"

"WOAH!" Barbie stood up, coming towards Julia. "Language, Lampy." He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "I think that you need to calm down." If she wasn't too shocked to move, then he figured that she would've punched him in the face.

"Get your dirty hands off of me, you creep," she managed to mutter through gritted teeth. Her whole body was stiff, now afraid that he might try to do something stupid, like kiss her. If he did then he'd have it coming. Or at least that's what she thought would happen.

Before she could say another word, Barbie's soft lips were attacking hers, and pretty soon he was sticking his tongue down her throat. Attempting to push him away, Julia kicked Barbie in the leg, but soon realized that she didn't WANT to push him away. And before she knew it she was kissing him back.

Well that escalated quickly.

FIN (unless you want me to continue because I will)

A/N Sorry if you're a ginger.


End file.
